


A Spider On The Run

by MarvelFan_hkf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Fugitive, Peter on the run, Sokovia Accords, peter parker hurt, peter parker identity revealed, peter parker kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFan_hkf/pseuds/MarvelFan_hkf
Summary: Once he had arrived at the alley, he immediately felt a tingle on the back of his neck, warning him of danger. He quickly turned around to find what the threat was and saw a figure standing in the darkness behind him.“Hello…….Spiderman.” he heard a deep voice say.





	1. Initial interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY. 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction. Please give honest feedback. I want to work on making my writing the best I possibly can make it. 
> 
> feel free to leave suggestions for other stories in the comments. I want to know what you guys want to see from me!
> 
> I love all things Marvel and Spiderman is my favorite character. if I left out any details, or you feel like I could add something to the story, don't be afraid to tell me. I want to improve and grow as a writer, and your feedback would really help me know what to work on!

Patrol had gone well that night. Peter had managed to stop three muggers, two drunk drivers, and one armed robbery. He managed to come out almost unscathed, apart from a black eye as well as one minor gash on his forearm. Nevertheless, he wasn't worried, his increased healing ability would have it fixed by morning. After he finished webbing up the last mugger, he began the trip back to the alleyway where he ordinarily left his backpack. 

Once he had arrived at the alley, he immediately felt a tingle on the back of his neck, warning him of danger. He quickly turned around to find what the threat was and saw a figure standing in the darkness behind him. 

“Hello…….Spiderman.” he heard a deep voice say. 

“What do you want.” He shouted at the figure. The man took a few intimidating steps towards him. His senses were practically screaming at him now, telling him to run, to do something to escape. Nevertheless, Peter stood his ground, not wanting to let the person see his internal struggle. 

“I want to talk to you about something very important.” The figure took a few more steps forward, his face becoming visible as he stepped into the light. \He looked slightly older, he was bald and had a black eye patch on his left eye.

“You’re Nick Fury,” Peter said. He recognized the man from the news. Nick Fury was always giving some sort of speech or announcement about Sheild or about the Avengers. 

“You guessed it…” The man said smugly. Every word he said made Peters Spidey senses scream at him even more. 

“Do you know why I wanted to talk to you today?” He asked. Fury was now standing directly in front of Peter. 

“I dunno….. Probably trying to make me do something for you,” Peter said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. 

The man smirked, “Do you know what the Sokovia Accords are?” He asked. 

Peter had heard of the accords before. He had seen where the Avengers had a disagreement about whether or not to sign them. He had heard about the agreement they had come to and watched on TV as all the heroes signed. However, Peter never knew the details about what they meant. 

“I've heard about them, but not what they do,” He replied. 

“They basically say that the government can regulate all the activities of enhanced individuals.” Fury stated. 

“So what does that have to do with me,” Peter replied. 

“You are an enhanced individual.” Fury stated, “All enhanced individuals must sign, including you.” 

Peter was unsure of what to do. While he wanted to know what Director Fury was talking about, everything inside him was telling him to run away. 

“What happens when I sign,” Peter asked, as he began planning his escape. 

“When you sign, you must submit a DNA sample to the United Nations. You will then undergo a power analysis to determine your threat level. You will also be required to reveal your true identity and legal name to the UN. “ Fury explained. Peter could feel his whole body tingling, he felt like his senses were going to explode. 

“And what happens if I decide not to sign,” Peter asked. After coming up with a pretty decent escape plan, he was waiting for the right moment to execute it. 

“You become a fugitive. You will be wanted by the government and Shield. I will send my top agents to find you, as well as the Avengers. They will stop at nothing until you are found. Besides, you will be forced to sign anyways.” Fury said with a harsh tone. He took a few steps closer to Peter, causing his senses to go insane once more. 

Peter knew he couldn't sign the Accords. He couldn't reveal his identity to the government. No one knew he was Spiderman (with the exception of his best friend, Ned), not even his Aunt May. If he revealed his identity, then he would consequently be putting his loved ones at risk. Peter decided that when all is said and done, he must keep his identity hidden, notwithstanding the fact that he would become a criminal. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, taking a few steps backward, grabbing his backpack as he moved, “but I can't sign your Accords. I can't reveal my identity, not even to you.” Peter shot a web onto the roof of a nearby building and swung away from the alley. He didn't stop swinging until he was at least 8 blocks away. As he sat on the roof of the building, the reality of what he was beginning to hit him. Spiderman was now a criminal.

Peter took the long way back to his apartment to ensure that no one was following him. He snuck through his bedroom window and made sure to lock it behind him (as an extra precaution). May had already fallen asleep, so he quickly changed out of his suit, and into some PJs. 

Peter didn't get any sleep that night.


	2. Who is Spiderman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if we can't catch him,” Steve asked. 
> 
> “You will catch him,” Fury ordered. It became clear that failure was not an option. 
> 
> “Okay then,” Tony said while standing up from his couch, “Let's go catch a spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!
> 
> This chapter is pretty short. It is more a filler chapter to set up for the next few. 
> 
> Forgot to add this to the first chapter...  
> Background:  
> -Civil war DID happen, but Spiderman was not involved  
> -The Avengers have no idea who spiderman is  
> -all Avengers have signed accords, including Steve and his crew.
> 
> Thank you all so much! feel free to leave feedback on this chapter!

“Can you repeat that again? I need to make sure I heard you correctly.” Tony said sarcastically. 

“I believe you heard me just fine,” Fury responded, his voice full of annoyance.

“Well, you just told me that it is up to the Avengers to find and capture a man who dresses up as an insect to fight crime,” Tony chuckled as he said it. The man called himself, “SpiderMan,” and spent his day stopping muggers in Queens. Consequently, Tony had a hard time picturing a person like that as being wanted by the government. 

“I told you to capture an enhanced individual who poses a threat to society,” Fury said sternly. 

“I’m with Tony on this one,” Steve spoke up, “how do you know this man is a threat?’’

“He refuses to sign the accords, therefore he is a criminal and a threat to public safety.” Fury was beginning to raise his voice. 

“Great, another one”, Tony thought to himself. He remembered how difficult it was to convince Steve and the others to sign the accords, nevertheless, he was now expected to repeat that again with someone new. 

“How are we even going to find him,” Natasha asked from the back of the room. 

She was right. Fury had already gone through what they knew about the man. He spent his nights stopping crime in the city of Queens. He swings around on webs and is extremely cunning. It is believed that he has super strength, hearing, and speed. However, they did not know his real identity, or where he lived. Tony cringed at the lack of information they had on the crime-stopping spider. 

“Easy, you follow him,” Fury said as if they should have already known the answer. 

“How are we supposed to follow him if we have no way to track him,” Sam said from his chair in the corner. 

“He goes out every night and patrols the city,” Fury said, “you are going to find him, and follow him home. From there you can arrest him and bring him back here to me.” 

“And if he resists,” asked Clint from his spot in the doorway. 

“If he resists, you MAKE him come with you,” Fury stated. He sounded like a general giving order to his troops. 

Tony wasn't feeling very confident with their ability to acquire their target. The limited information they had was going to make things very difficult. Regardless, Tony knew things would be worse if they didn't bring the vigilante in. 

“And if we can't catch him,” Steve asked. 

“You will catch him,” Fury ordered. It became clear that failure was not an option. Nevertheless, Tony did not want to argue more than they had to. 

“Okay then,” Tony said while standing up from his couch, “Let's go catch a spider."


	3. The Man With The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said I don’t WANT to hurt you. That doesn't mean that I won’t.” Steve spoke back at him. 
> 
> “I am so fucked,” Peter thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has read this story!
> 
> I wrote this chapter fairly quick, so it might not be the best. Feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes, or if there is anything you think I should change.
> 
> Next chapter will be short, so should be coming soon. Chapter Five is going to be a big one, but I am hoping to have that one posted sometime in the next two days. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who left a comment or Kudos on the last chapters! It really means a lot to me and encourages me to continue writing!
> 
> UPDATE: the suit Peter has is more like the one Tony have him. Except Tony didn’t give it to him. Peter made his suit, he just was able to make it a little more high tech.

Peter attempted to ignore the tingling sensation on the back of his neck. 

“I'm just being paranoid, there's nothing wrong,” He thought as he tried desperately to convince himself that he was not in danger. Peter had been feeling a little paranoid ever since his encounter with Nick Fury. He constantly felt like he was being watched by someone or something. Consequently, he made it a point to glance over his shoulder as much as possible, as well as check every corner before he rounded them. 

It had been two whole days since he had become a fugitive. Peter had skipped out on patrolling those nights due to the fact he was terrified of being captured by Shield, or worse, the Avengers. 

Tonight, however, he decided to put on a brave face to continue his crime-fighting. He worked hard to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. Nevertheless, he was still nervous. 

It had started as just a faint tingle. At first, Peter had been able to successfully ignore it, but the sensation continued to get stronger. As the night continued, the tingling turned into shivers down his spine that made it feel like his whole body was shaking. He decided to rest on the roof of a nearby building when his senses became overwhelming. Every attempt to calm himself down was failing. 

All of a sudden, he felt as if he was being shocked by lightning. He could no longer ignore his senses. Peter knew he was in danger. He shot a web to a nearby building to escape whatever danger he was in. As he was swinging, he heard a loud snap as his string of web was broken. Peter tried to shoot another web to stop himself from falling but was unsuccessful. He slammed into the concrete sidewalk and immediately felt as if all the bones in his body had been broken. 

Peter knew he had to escape. He managed to stand, despite the fact that every inch of him was aching. As soon as he stood up he was knocked back to the ground by a blow to the back of his knees. He turned to see what had hit him, and he practically felt his heart stop. Lying on the ground next to him was a shield. 

“Shitshitshitshitshit,” Peter’s thoughts raced through his head. He stood up with the intent to run but was stopped in his tracks by a figure in front of him. 

The man was none other than Captain Stever Rogers. At that moment, Peter’s slight sense of nervousness became full-blown panic, and he felt as if his heart could stop at any moment. 

After a long silence, the man finally spoke. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He said. His voice was intimidating and made Peter’s heart beat even faster. 

“If you didn’t want to hurt me then you wouldn't have thrown your shield at me,” Peter replied. He was trying desperately to hide his fear. 

“I said I don’t WANT to hurt you. That doesn't mean that I won’t.” Steve spoke back at him. 

“I am so fucked,” Peter thought to himself. 

“Why don't you just leave me alone,” Peter raised his voice at the man. 

“Because you are going against the law,” Steve took a few steps closer to Peter. 

Peter knew he couldn’t stand there and talk any longer. He shot a web at a nearby building. Before he could pull himself into the air, he was hit in the side with so much force that it sent him flying into the wall next to him. 

Peter got up quickly and shot a web at Steve, who was now sprinting towards him at full force. He managed to pull the shield from the man's hands but was knocked down when Steve punched him on the side of the face. Peter felt nauseous. His head was spinning, his ear was ringing, and it hurt to breathe. 

Peter saw his attacker charge at him again, and this time was able to use whatever strength he had left to kick the man across the alleyway and into a wall on the other side. He used this as an opportunity and was able to shoot a web and swing away while Steve was distracted. Peter didn't stop swinging until he was at least 15 blocks away. 

Everything was hurting. Peter knew he had sustained multiple injuries during the fight. He could tell that he had some broken ribs, a bruise around his right eye, and probably a concussion.

“Great,” Peter said to himself. “And on a school night too.” 

Peter took a long way home (which ended up taking him even longer due to the fact that his injuries caused him to move slower than usual). He barely slept that night, as he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had just had a fight with Captain America. 

The next day, he told Ned all about his fight. Ned, of course, thought it was the coolest thing ever. Peter, however, felt even more paranoid than he had before. He had managed to fight off Captain America, but that meant the Avengers were out to get him and knew how to get to him. 

Peter didn’t know what was coming, but he knew it wasn’t going to be good.


	4. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU DIDN’T CATCH HIM?” Fury roared at Steve. Tony could have sworn he felt the building shake a little. 
> 
> “He put up a fight, and ended up getting away,” Steve replied. His voice was much calmer than Fury’s.
> 
> “IT’S A BUG MAN WEARING SPANDEX” The roaring continued, “IT SHOULDN’T BE THAT HARD TO CATCH HIM.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
> 
> Wow! I never thought that this would reach 1000 hits! Thank you to everyone who has read the previous chapters!
> 
> This chapter is very short. It's more of a filler chapter. 
> 
> STAY TUNED, CHAPTER FIVE IS GOING TO BE BIG.
> 
> (hoping to have chapter 5 written by tonight and posted tonight or tomorrow morning. it depends on how long the editing and checking takes) 
> 
> Thank you all so much!

“YOU DIDN’T CATCH HIM?” Fury roared at Steve. Tony could have sworn he felt the building shake a little. 

“He put up a fight, and ended up getting away,” Steve replied. His voice was much calmer than Fury’s.

“IT’S A BUG MAN WEARING SPANDEX” The roaring continued, “IT SHOULDN’T BE THAT HARD TO CATCH HIM.” 

“Nick, I tried. There's just something about him that…..,” Steve managed to say before he was cut off. 

“Clearly you didn't try hard enough.” Fury interrupted. The tension in the room was almost tangible. 

Steve looked offended. He had tried to catch the vigilante, but there was something about the man that threw him off. It could have been the fact that the man had much more strength than anticipated. Or it could have been the fact that something seemed off about him to Steve. 

“Listen to me,” Steve said sternly, but calm at the same time. “There is more to Spiderman that we don’t know about.” 

“No,” Fury responded as if he did not even hear Steve speak. “You listen to me. The UN is up my ass about catching this guy, and if I tell them that the FUCKING AVENGERS weren’t able to catch him then there’s going to be serious consequences.” He was beginning to raise his voice again. 

“Fury, calm down,” Tony said as an attempt to ease some of the tension. The attempt failed. 

“CALM DOWN?” Fury went back to screaming. “YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? I’LL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU FUCKING CATCH THAT STUPID SPIDERMAN.” Tony had never heard him so angry before. 

“He is stronger than you think, Nick,” Steve spoke up, “It's not as simple as it seems.” 

“I want you to use everything you have. Use your strongest guns, best suits, whatever you need to get the job done. I don’t care if you bring him in dead or alive, just GET THE JOB DONE.” Fury ordered. 

Everyone in the room gave a simple nod and turned to leave. Before they all walked out the door, Fury said one last thing. 

“By the way, if you don’t bring him in within the next 48 hours, there will be serious consequences for all of you,” And with that, the Avengers left.


	5. Spiders Get Hurt Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit. Captain America AND Iron Man!” Peter could barely control his thoughts.   
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Peter decided that this was his chance to escape. He went to shoot a web at a nearby roof when he was hit by an explosion of pain, unlike anything he had felt before. He fell to the ground in agony, as the horrific pain filled his entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
> 
> This chapter is pretty long, but it's worth it! Its got a lot of action, and some pretty important stuff goes down. 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments! questions, suggestions, etc. Tell me how I can improve my writing!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read the previous chapters. It means the world to me! this is my first ever fanfiction, and I never thought it would do this well!

Peter’s POV:

Peter’s day had actually started pretty well. He didn’t miss his train, He found a pretty nice DVD player that he couldn’t wait to fix, and he had nailed his algebra test. Not to mention, Flash had been slightly less of an asshole to him than usual. 

His patrolling was going pretty well too. He had stopped 5 crimes already and didn’t have a single scratch. Overall, Peter was feeling pretty good about the day. He had almost forgotten about the fact that he was a fugitive who fought Captain America less than 48 hours ago. 

Peter was making his way back to where he had left his backpack (he left it in a different alleyway just to be safe). It was past midnight, so Peter took a break from swimming and decided to walk the final block to the alley. He decided to text Ned while he was walking because he usually texted him after his patrols (he just had to tell his best friend about how his crIme fighting went). 

He was rounding the corner into the alley when something completely unexpected happened

Peter felt a strong impact on the side of his face, followed by immediate, burning pain. His nose was bleeding, and he was sure it was broken. He stumbled backward due to the force. He attempted to regain his balance when he was hit again, this time in his side. He heard a crack as his ribs were broken by whatever had hit him. His whole torso was filled with pain. Peter was knocked to the floor this time. Peter looked to see where the source of the attack was and saw an all too familiar face. Steve Rogers had attacked him. Not only that, but Peter had not been expecting it. 

“How did he find me again? Is he alone? Where are the other Avengers? Why did my senses not warn me?” A million thoughts raced through Peter’s head. He looked up just in time to see Steve sprinting towards him. Peter quickly jumped up and manages to land a kick on Steve, sending the man flying backward. 

At this point, Peter’s senses had decided to start working again, and he slid to the side just in time to dodge the blast shot from behind him. He turned around to Iron Man standing there, blasters aimed at Peter. 

“Holy shit. Captain America AND Iron Man!” Peter could barely control his thoughts. 

He didn’t have too much time to think, as the Iron suit came flying towards him. Peter managed to dodge the hit and shot a web in the man’s direction, successfully trapping his right hand against the wall behind him. 

Peter had zero time to celebrate, as he felt another painful blow to his head. His ears were ringing, and it felt like his brain was melting. Steve tried to hit him again, but Peter managed to land yet another kick on him, this time sending him flying to the ground. 

Peter decided that this was his chance to escape. He went to shoot a web at a nearby roof when he was hit by an explosion of pain, unlike anything he had felt before. He fell to the ground in agony, as the horrific pain filled his entire body.

Emotions flooded Peter’s mind, the most prevalent one being pure terror. Peter was afraid. His chest felt heavy, and the excruciating pain was giving way to a numbness he hadn’t felt before. Peter could hear voices mumbling, yet he failed at making out what they were saying. Suddenly, Peter felt a hand grab the edge of his mask. 

“Let's see who the asshole behind the mask is,” was all Peter managed to make out. The voice sounded familiar, but his mind was too cloudy to pinpoint who it was. Peter was fighting to stay awake at this point.

Nevertheless, he lay there, terrified, as he felt his mask being pulled away from his face. Peter heard a small gasp as his true identity was revealed. His eyes met those of Tony Stark, and they stared at each other for a brief moment. Peter watched as the man’s expression went from victorious, to one of terror. 

“Shit,” Peter heard the man whisper before his body finally gave in and he fell into a peaceful slumber. 

\-----------

Tony’s POV: 

Tony’s stress levels had been rising steadily as they reached the end of their deadline to catch Spiderman. He wasn’t afraid of Fury, but he was slightly stressed out by the consequences the UN could inflict on him and his company. 

He and Steve had decided that tonight was the night. They were going to catch the vigilante, no matter what it took. 

The duo hid out in the shadows of Queens all night. The time was nearing midnight, and there was still no signs of the crime-fighting spider. Another half hour passed before Steve announced through his comms that he had eyes on the target. Tony made his way to where Steve was located and got there just in time to see Steve punch Spiderman right in the nose. 

The force behind Steves punch would have been enough to knock out a normal person instantly, but Spider-Man was no normal person. The punch merely caused him to stumble. It wasn't until Steve threw his shield at the man’s side that the vigilante finally fell to the ground. 

Tony was slightly surprised when the man was on his feet again almost as quickly as he had been knocked off of them. He did a strange flip and kicked Steve right in the chest, causing him to stumble backward a few feet. 

Tony knew he had to intervene at this point. He dropped down behind Spiderman and shot a blast from his repulsors in his direction. He was shocked when the man was able to dodge the blast without even seeing it.  
Before he could even think, Tony was pushed back and found himself stuck to the wall by some webbing around his right hand. 

Steve had gotten up now, and attempted to punch Spiderman again. This time, however, the man dodged. He returned the attack with another kick, this time sending Steve flying backward before hitting the ground with a thud. 

Tony knew he had to do something. Spiderman was preparing to escape. Tony lifted his left hand, fired up his repulsors, and shot a blast at the man as he tried to shoot a web to escape. Satisfaction filled Tony as the blast hit its target, sending him flying onto the ground. 

Tony somehow managed to get free of the webbing, and started to make his way over to the pathetic Spiderman.

“Not so strong now, are ya,” Tony said to the vigilante. He received no response other than a few pained grunts. The figure before him was writhing in pain. His suit had been destroyed where the blast hit him, and the skin underneath was severely burned. Tony knew that he must be in agonizing pain, but he didn’t care. 

Steve approached Tony and stood behind him. He watched as Tony went to pull the mask off the man in front of them. 

“Let’s see who the asshole behind the mask is,” Tony said as he ripped the mask off. Tony let out a small gasp when he saw what was underneath. 

Tony saw a set of brown eyes staring back at him. The eyes were full of fear, and also full of pain. Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was looking into the eyes of a child. 

The boy could have been no older than 14 or 15. Tony couldn't believe it. SpiderMAN wasn’t even a man, he was just a boy. 

Tony stared at the boy for a brief moment. The poor kid’s face was bloodied and bruised. It was clear that his nose was badly broken, and the pained look on his face meant that there were many other serious injuries. Tony felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn’t believe that he had done this to a child. 

“Shit,” was all Tony managed to say as he watched the boy’s eyes roll in the back of his head and his body goes limp.


	6. Just a Spider-ling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Call the others. Tell them to get the Quinjet here as fast as possible. Have them call and get the medbay prepped at the tower,” Tony screamed, failing to hide how terrified he was. 
> 
> “The tower? Aren't we supposed to take him back to…….” Steve stopped talking immediately when his eyes fell to the battered teenager on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
> 
> Here's chapter 6! This one was a little harder for me to write, due to my limited medical knowledge. I hope you guys think it is okay! 
> 
> This story had many more chapter to come, so DON'T WORRY! My goal is to post one chapter every night. (If not every night, then at least every other night). 
> 
> Please feel free to start leaving ideas or prompts for my next story! I would love to know what you guys want to see me write about! I only ask that you keep it related to the MCU. I want to know what type of stories you guys enjoy the most, and what ideas, characters, or prompts you to want me to do next! 
> 
> (Never fear, this story is nowhere near being finished!)

shitshitshitshit,” Tony repeated, the reality of the situation was starting to hit him. 

“What’s the matter, Tony?” Steve asked, his voice sounded confused. 

“Call the others. Tell them to get the Quinjet here as fast as possible. Have them call and get the medbay prepped at the tower,” Tony screamed, failing to hide how terrified he was. 

“The tower? Aren't we supposed to take him back to…….” Steve stopped talking immediately when his eyes fell to the battered teenager on the ground. 

“Holy fuck Tony, he’s a kid?” Steve asked, his voice was beginning to sound stressed now. The boy was lying there, completely lifeless.

They heard the sound of the Quinjet landing on the roof above them. Tony quickly picked up the kid and carried him carefully to the jet. Steve followed closely behind. They were sprinting as fast as they could. 

Everyone on the jet stared in shock as they caught a glimpse of the limp teenager in Tony’s arms. They looked horrified when they saw his bruised face and severely burned chest. 

“What the fuck?” Sam said in disbelief. 

“That’s Spiderman?” Natasha said, her voice was pure confusion. 

“DON’T JUST STAND THERE, SOMEONE HELP ME,” Tony screamed at the others. Everyone started scrambling to help. Clint ran to the pilot’s seat and took off towards the tower, while Steve called to get a medbay prepared. 

When they arrived at the tower, they were met on the landing pad by Bruce Banner. He gasped loudly out of shock when he saw Tony running towards him with the boy in his arms. They took Peter straight to the medbay. Bruce and his team began working to save the boy. They began hooking him up to monitors, that immediately started blaring their alarms. The stress in the room continued to grow. 

“HE’S CRASHING,” Bruce yelled, shoving Tony to the side. He hadn’t realized this, but Tony hadn’t left the boy’s side since they arrived. Tony was quickly whisked out of the room, where he found himself watching fearfully through the windows to the medbay. He could barely make out what their muffled voices were saying. 

“CLEAR,” Someone yelled as they put the defibrillator on the kid. The tiny body arched violently as the shock hit him, before becoming limp again. 

Tony was in shock. Spiderman was a kid. Tony had shot Spiderman. Moreover, he had watched as Steve beat the shit out of him. Tony felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Not only had Tony hurt Spiderman, He hurt a kid. The kid was dying because of him. The guilt and anxiety became too much, and Tony forced himself to walk away from the window. He could still hear the wailing echo of alarms from the boy’s monitors as he went to sit across the room. 

After many hours, Bruce finally emerged from the room. Tony was still sitting there, he had refused to move a muscle until he knew the kid was alright. 

“Is the kid okay?” Tony asked, jumping up from his chair. 

“Yes and no,” Bruce replied, “He is currently stable, but I don't know how long it will last. He has some pretty serious injuries.” 

“Like what,” Tony asked hesitantly. 

“His nose is severely broken, as well as his right knee. Three of his ribs were broken, and one punctured his left lung. We had to do emergency surgery to fix it. It seems he has a concussion, but we won’t know the severity until he wakes up. And finally, your repulsor blast left the majority of his chest covered in 4th-degree burns.” Bruce said. His voice was very professional, and he sounded like a true doctor. 

“Holy shit. How the fuck is this kid still alive,” Rhodey asked from somewhere behind Tony. 

“We ran some DNA tests, and it appears that the boy has an enhanced healing ability. I am not sure what caused this type of mutation, but without it, the boy would not be alive.” Those words hit Tony like a train. He almost killed a kid. 

The next morning, everyone gathered to discuss what to do about the boy. 

“We can’t give him to Fury,” Tony said sternly to the group. 

“We don’t have a choice Tony,” Steve replied, his voice was sad, yet calm. 

“We don’t know what they are going to do with him if we hand him over,” Tony argued. 

“Tony, I’m with Steve on this one. We might not know what will happen to the kid, but we do know what will happen to us if we don't hand him over.” Rhodey joined in on the argument. 

“NO. I’VE ALREADY HURT THE KID ENOUGH. WE ARE NOT HANDING HIM OVER.” Tony was yelling at this point. 

“Tony, listen, we don’t have a choice.” Natasha attempted to calm the man. 

“She’s right, we have to turn him in.” Bruce chimed in. 

“No. Don't do this.” Tony pleaded. His stern voice was beginning to waver. 

“All in favor of turning the kid in, raise your hand,” Steve said loudly. Every hand went up, except for Tony. 

“If the kid dies, that’s on you.” Tony hissed at the group before storming out of the room. He couldn’t believe that they were just going to hand him in. Tony didn’t want to think about what Shield had planned for the kid. 

That night, about 15 Shield agents arrived to pick up Spiderman. Tony felt sick with guilt as he watched the still-unconscious child be taken away to an unknown future.


	7. How to Torture a Spider Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain
> 
> All Peter could feel was pain. 
> 
> Little did he know that this was nothing compared to the pain that was waiting in his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
> 
> This was an interesting chapter to write. I really like how it turned out though. I am super excited to start writing the next chapter! 
> 
> Feel free to leave ideas for what you want me to write about next in the comments! Also, feel free to leave feedback on this current story as well! I love reading what you guys have said so far! It really encourages me to continue writing!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read the previous chapters! Thank you to everyone who reads this chapter! and Don't worry, there are many more chapters to come!

Pain

All Peter could feel was pain. His body was filled with a dull yet throbbing ache that rippled through him in waves. His chest felt tight and heavy. Breathing too deep caused much discomfort due to his still-healing ribs. He felt like he had been run over by a bus, a plane, and a train all at the same time. 

Peter’s eyelids were heavy as he attempted to lift them. It took an exhausting amount of energy, but he was finally able to open them enough to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. The room he was in was very small. The walls were white, the floor was white, there was a toilet in the corner, and he was lying on a small cot. 

Peter then began to examine himself and his injuries. His knee was bruised and swollen, his ribs were sore, and he was covered in scrapes and scratches. The worst of it was that his entire chest was severely burned. The skin was fiery red and extremely raw. There were scabs and blisters covering the burn area. The burns were so bad that even breathing sent a wave of discomfort and pain through Peter’s chest.   
Peter had absolutely no idea where he was. He couldn’t remember anything. He knew that he had fought with Iron Man and Captain America. He remembered being hit by a blast. The last thing he remembered was the way Tony Stark had looked at him when he pulled off his mask. The man’s face was full of both fear and guilt. Peter didn’t remember anything after that. 

As he tried to recall what had happened, he heard a hissing sound and a door opened on the empty wall in his “room.” Nick Fury walked in. 

“I see someone decided to wake up,” Fury said, in an intimidating yet sarcastic tone. 

“Where am I,” Peter asked, barely letting the man finish. 

“Oh you’re just at the most secure, top-secret Shield base/prison in the world,” Nick said as if he was trying to make a joke. Peter didn’t think it was funny. 

“What do you want from me,” Peter asked, not changing his tone. 

“What I want is for you to sign the Accords.” Fury said, glaring at the boy. 

Peter hated Shield. Why couldn’t they just let him live his life in peace? Instead, they had to kidnap him and imprison him in their top secret base, all because they wanted his signature on a stupid piece of paper. 

“We already know who you are, Peter Parker,” Fury said, taking a few steps closer to the boy. 

Peter knew this wasn’t good. Shield knew who he was. Still, he knew he couldn’t sign the Accords. If he did then even more people would know who he was and would have a way to get to his friends and family. 

“My answer is still no,” Peter said sternly. He didn’t care what happened, he was not going to give in.   
“Fine then, I guess we will have to do this the hard way,” Fury said while rolling his eyes. He pressed a button on his watch, and 5 Shield agents came rushing in. They grabbed Peter by his arms and began dragging him out of the room. Peter would have fought against them, if it weren't for the excruciating pain he was in due to his broken knee and burned chest. The guards were not particularly gentle and didn’t seem to care if they were causing any pain to the boy. 

The guards led Peter to a different room. The space was much bigger. The walls and floor were still white, but one of the walls had three large windows into what looked like a smaller room with a few chairs. In the middle of the room, there was a metal bed with metal bands on it. The guards put Peter on the table and quickly restrained his arms and legs. Another person walked into the room. They were dressed almost like a doctor but looked much meaner. The person put sticky pads all over Peter’s body and connected them to wires that led to something Peter couldn’t see. Nick walked in shortly after. 

“Now Peter, you could always just agree to sign the Accords now, and then we wouldn’t have to do this,” He said. 

“No,” Peter replied. His answer was simple, yet intimidating. 

“Fine then, Let's see how good your pain tolerance is,” Fury said. He walked over to the other side of the room and pulled a remote off the wall. 

Suddenly, Peter was overwhelmed by pain. His body violently twitched as an electrical current was sent through him, and he let out a strained grunt. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. After a few excruciating minutes, the sensation subsided. Peter was sweating profusely. He was breathing heavy and could feel that his heart rate was elevated. 

“Ready to sign yet?” Fury asked. 

“Nice try,” Peter said, “It’s gonna take a lot more than a little electricity to get me to sign those papers.” 

The pain hit him again. This time it was 10 times stronger. Peter couldn’t help but scream out pure agony. Every muscle in his body tightened, and he clenched his jaw so tight that he bit the inside of his cheek. His body violently shook against the metal table. He had pulled against the metal restraints so much that he had cuts around his wrists and ankles. The pain lasted for about 5 minutes, stopped for about 30 seconds, and then started right back up again. Each time was more painful than the one before. 

After what felt like hours of this vicious cycle, Peter didn’t know if he could handle it anymore. His throat was raw from screaming. His mouth was covered in blood from where he had bitten his cheek. His muscles were sore from tensing up so much. His wrists were bleeding from pulling against the restraints so hard. There were little burn marks covering his body where the sticky pads had been providing the electrical current. Peter was covered in sweat, and he was unable to take a deep breath. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. 

The guards came back into the room, undid the restraints, and forcefully dragged Peter off the table. They dragged him all the way back to his cell, due to the fact that he was in too bad of shape to be able to walk. The poor boy could barely lift his head due to the pure exhaustion. 

They reached Peter’s cell and threw the boy into the room (literally) Peter hit the floor with a thud, and let out a small groan. He heard the door shut and lock as he slowly rolled over onto his back. Everything was hurting, Peter found it difficult to breathe. His head was throbbing, and he felt dizzy. He attempted to stand, and succeeded for a few seconds, before collapsing on the uncomfortable cot in his cell. The exhaustion hit Peter like a train, and he stared at the ceiling for a while before eventually drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

Little did Peter know, that his future was not going to be quite as peaceful.


	8. Just a Spider Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony couldn't stop thinking about the boy. 
> 
> It had been three days since Shield had taken him. Tony could barely sleep due to the stress of what was going to happen to the kid. He remembered how battered and broken the kid looked when he was taken away. Tony wondered if Shield had given him any medical care, or any care for that matter. 
> 
> When the stress became too much, Tony decided to pay Shield a visit and see for himself how the kid was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
> 
> Another short chapter! This chapter will be short, and chapter 9 will be short as well. Chapter 10 will be another big chapter though! I'm super excited! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read the previous chapters! Also, thank you for leaving kudos or a comment! It means the world to me!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Feel free to leave me some ideas for what to write for my next story! Ideas, characters, prompt, tell me what you want to see me write about next!

Tony couldn't stop thinking about the boy. 

It had been three days since Shield had taken him. Tony could barely sleep due to the stress of what was going to happen to the kid. He remembered how battered and broken the kid looked when he was taken away. Tony wondered if Shield had given him any medical care, or any care for that matter. 

When the stress became too much, Tony decided to pay Shield a visit and see for himself how the kid was doing. 

He arrived at Shield headquarters and was greeted by Nick Fury. 

“Have you come to see our little fugitive,” Fury asked, attempting to be funny. 

“He’s not a fugitive, he’s a kid,” Tony said back to the man, his tone was serious. 

Fury didn't respond to Tony. Instead, he led him down a long hallway and stopped at s large metal door. 

“Spiderman still refuses to sign the Accords. We have tried many different ways to get him to cooperate, but the kid is stronger than he looks. You got here just in time, we are about to try a new way of getting him to listen.” Fury said before typing in a code and opening the door. The room they entered was small with a few chairs. One of the walls was covered in TV monitors. 

Tony couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw on the monitors was the kid, sitting on a tiny clot in the middle of a small, cell-like room. The boy was significantly skinnier than the last time Tony saw him, showing that he was not being fed enough. There were also fresh cuts and bruises on the boy, meaning that Shield had not been very nice when they were getting him to cooperate. 

“What the fuck did you do to him,” Tony asked. 

“What we had to.” Fury replied. 

Tony couldn’t believe his ears. Fury had been torturing the kid! Tony was furious. He wanted to punch Fury in the face right now, nevertheless, he restrained himself to avoid causing any more problems.

Fury started messing with the buttons on a control panel near him. As he was pressing buttons, he turned to Tony. 

“The boy has enhanced hearing. That means he can hear higher frequencies than us.” Fury said. He pressed one last button, and Tony noticed how the boy’s head shot up through the monitor in front of him. 

“We put speakers in his room. We are currently playing a frequency that only he can hear.” Fury explained. He turned to what looked like a volume knob and started slowly turning it up. 

“His enhanced hearing means that every little noise is amplified,” Fury continued. As he turned the volume up, the kid’s hands flew to his ears to shield them and a pained look covered his face. 

“What are you doing to him,” Tony asked. He began to feel panicked as the kid began to grunt out of pain. 

“He hears things louder than we do. This makes it easier for his senses to get overloaded. The louder the sound, the more pain he feels.” Fury said as he continued to turn the volume up. The kid was beginning to yelp in pain. 

Fury turned the volume back down. 

“Ready to sign those Accords Peter?,” He asked. 

“Never,” The boy replied. Tony could see determination, as well as pure fear on the kid's face as he watched the monitor. 

Suddenly, Fury decided to turn the volume all the way up. Peter jumped up out of pain and clutched his ears so hard Tony could see his knuckles turning white. The kid was screaming at this point. He fell to the floor in agony, as every muscle in his tiny body violently tensed. His piercing screams hacked at Tony’s heart. The poor boy was in excruciating pain, but Tony couldn’t do anything to help. 

After what seemed like forever, the pain and screaming got to the kid and he passed out on the floor. Tony could see blood coming from the boy’s ears as his hands finally let go of them. 

“The kid’s stubborn,” Fury said, walking away from the panel, “But he will eventually be forced to cooperate.” 

Tony was led out of the room, and back down the hallway where he came from. Nick led him to the door and made sure to tell him to keep this under the radar for now before sending Tony on his way. 

When he arrived back at the tower, Tony felt sick. Shield was torturing the kid. He had watched the kid suffer through unimaginable pain, and still hold his ground. Tony didn’t even want to think about what had happened to the boy in the past three days.

Tony knew he had to do something. He had to save the boy named Peter. He was going to plan a rescue mission, but he couldn’t do it alone...


	9. The Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you all remember that kid, Spiderman?” Tony asked. 
> 
> “How could we forget,” Clint responded sarcastically. 
> 
> “Well, his name is Peter Parker. He is 15 years old, and a sophomore in high school. Both his parents are dead, and he lives in Queens with his aunt.” Tony told the team. He wanted them to know the basic facts about the boy before he told them about his rescue plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
> 
> This chapter is really short. Its another filler chapter to prepare for the next. Chapter 10 is going to be big, so be ready!
> 
> Please leave some suggestions for what you want me to write about next. It can be characters, ideas, concepts, or prompts. I only ask that you keep it Marvel related. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read the previous chapters!

Upon Tony’s request, all the Avengers had gathered in a meeting room in the tower. Tony told them that they had a very important mission, but hadn’t told them anything about what they would be doing. 

After waiting for what felt like hours, Tony burst into the room. 

“Listen up everyone,” He said immediately, not even sitting down first. 

“Do you all remember that kid, Spiderman?” Tony asked. 

“How could we forget,” Clint responded sarcastically. 

“Well, his name is Peter Parker. He is 15 years old, and a sophomore in high school. Both his parents are dead, and he lives in Queens with his aunt.” Tony told the team. He wanted them to know the basic facts about the boy before he told them about his rescue plan. 

“Why do we need to know all of this,” Steve asked, confusion hung on his voice. 

“Because the kid’s currently being tortured by Shield in order to force him to sign the Accords,” Tony said, his voice going from relaxed to serious almost instantly. The room fell eerily silent as everyone stared in shock at what Tony had just said. 

“Did you just say TORTURE?” Sam asked, not letting the shocked look on his face fade. The rest of the team gave Tony a look as if they were mentally asking the same question.

“Yes, you heard me correctly,” Tony replied, trying not to let the stress in his voice reveal itself. 

“You mean to tell me that Shield is torturing a 15-year-old kid,” Steve said, there was a slight twinge of anger building in his voice. 

“Yes, Steve, that is exactly what I am trying to tell you,” Tony said. 

“What do you want us to do about it,” Rhodey asked from the back of the room. He had picked up on what Tony was saying, and it was clear that he was ready to help. 

“I need you guys’ help to rescue the kid,” Tony said. His nervousness faded, and he became determined. Determined to rescue the boy.

“We’re in,” Steve replied almost instantly. He didn’t even give the other Avengers a chance to answer. 

“Do we have a plan?” Natasha asked. She had been silently listening the whole time and was just now deciding to speak up. 

“Easy, we sneak in, say we are talking to the boy, give him some guard’s clothes, and sneak him out without anyone noticing,” Tony said. He knew it was a pretty basic plan, but it was sure to work. 

“That is the most basic plan I have ever heard,” Clint replied as if he had read Tony’s mind. 

“Basic or not, that kid needs our help,” Steve replied, his voice was more determined than ever. 

“Great, is everybody in?” Tony asked one more time, just to make sure he hadn’t lost anyone. 

All of the Avengers in the room nodded to confirm that they were indeed “in.” 

“Awesome,” Tony sighed with relief, “Let’s go save the kid.”


	10. To Save A Spider-Man  (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus Peter, look at me. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Tony said. Peter could sense something new in his voice, It sounded like a slight bit of guilt. Peter looked up and made eye contact with the man. Tony’s face dropped, and Peter knew he was looking at all the bruises on his face from yesterday's beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry that this one took a little longer to publish. I had tried to do this chapter all in one, but it looks like it is going to end up being two parts. 
> 
> It is with great sadness that I tell you this, but the next chapter, (chapter 11), Will be the LAST CHAPTER of this story. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this! I have really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> That being said, I could use some ideas for what to write next. Please comment on what you would like me to write about. It can be certain characters, ideas, prompts, whatever you want! I only ask that you keep it Marvel- related.

Peter’s POV: 

It had been one week since Peter had been imprisoned by Shield. However, it felt like it had been years for Peter. Every day they would use a new type of torture to try and force him into signing those stupid Accords. Peter hadn’t given in yet. 

The boy was in terrible condition. The burns on his chest still hadn’t healed all the way, his hearing had been compromised by the terrible sound torture they did, and he was covered in cuts and bruises that just wouldn’t go away. Not to mention, he was dirty from not showering, and he was becoming extremely thin from not having a proper meal in days. To sum things up, Peter looked like shit. 

He was trying to get some sleep on his horrible, uncomfortable cot when Peter was startled awake by the doors to his cell opening. He rolled over and sat up on the edge of his cot. He kept his head low and looked at the floor, waiting to see what today’s torture was going to be. 

“You look like shit kid,” Peter heard a voice say. He immediately recognized the voice as being that of Tony Stark and flinched a little due to the memories from the last time he encountered the man. Peter didn’t look up. 

“No need to be scared kid, geez, what did they do to you,” The man must have noticed the impulsive movement from Peter. Peter still kept his head low and did not respond to the man’s question. Part of him was afraid of the man, after experiencing what Tony could do to someone he didn’t like. 

“Jesus Peter, look at me. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Tony said. Peter could sense something new in his voice, It sounded like a slight bit of guilt. Peter looked up and made eye contact with the man. Tony’s face dropped, and Peter knew he was looking at all the bruises on his face from yesterday's beating. 

“What’s the torture for today?” Peter asked in a monotone voice. He didn’t care what it was, he just wanted to get it over with. 

“I’m not here to torture you kid, this is a rescue mission,” Tony said. Peter was shocked, and his face showed it. He was being rescued? By the same people who captured him? He was full of confusion. 

“What?” Was all Peter managed to mumble through his thoughts? 

“Yeah kid, I’ll explain later. Here, out these on.” Tony tossed Peter some clothes that looked like they were from a guard. Peter didn’t hesitate, and he put the clothes on quickly. 

“Wait,” Peter said, stopping in his tracks, “Won’t they see through the cameras?”

“Hacked the surveillance,” Tony said like it was no big deal. 

When Peter had finished changing, Tony handed him a security card from a guard and a guard’s mask. Peter put them on, and Tony escorted the boy out of the room. 

To Peter’s surprise, no one noticed that it was him under the guard’s clothes. He acted like he was showing Mr. Stark the way out. Peter couldn’t believe it. He was finally getting out. He had been tortured so many times that he had begun to think that maybe he should just give in. It was a miracle that he was finally rescued. 

Once they reached the Quinjet, Peter heard sirens going off in the building behind him. Tony told him to hurry and get on the jet. The rest of the Avengers were sitting on the plane, and Clint was in the pilot’s seat. They quickly took off, and Peter could see Nick Fury run out onto the helipad right as they were flying away. 

Tony informed Peter that he would be staying at the Avenger’s tower for a while to hide from Shield. Peter didn’t think that was a very good hiding place, but Tony assured him it would be okay. The flight to the tower was not as awkward as Peter had expected it to be. Tony asked him questions about what happened, Bruce Banner checked the boy’s wounds, and Steve Rogers offered to make the boy a big meal when they reached the tower. 

When they arrived, Peter was escorted to his room. The room was bigger than his entire apartment back in Queens.

This made Peter think about his home. He had been told that he was not allowed to contact anyone, not even his aunt. Peter desperately wanted to tell her that he was okay, but he knew that it was best if he did what the Avenger’s told him to do. 

That night, Peter ate the biggest meal he had eaten in weeks. He didn’t hold back when it came to how fast he ate. It was very obvious how hungry the boy was. 

After dinner, Peter went back to his room and took the first shower he had taken in over a week. He was relieved to finally feel clean again. He put on a pair of PJ’s and was happy to be able to wear something other than a prison uniform. Peter climbed into the huge king bed in the middle of the room and found it to be the most comfortable bed he had ever been in. 

It didn’t take long until Peter had fallen asleep. He finally felt like he could relax after his week of torture. 

As he dozed off, Peter felt something he hadn’t felt in a while….

Peter felt safe.


	11. NOT PART OF STORY! UPDATE:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS LAST CHAPTER IS TAKING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS LAST CHAPTER IS TAKING TO UPDATE. 
> 
> I HAVE TWO JOBS AND THE ONLY DAYS I HAVE OFF ARE SATURDAYS SO I HAVE JUST BEEN SUPER BUSY! 
> 
> DO NOT WORRY! THE FINAL CHAPET WILL BE POSTED TONIGHT!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT ON THIS STORY! IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME AND MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE OTHER STORIES! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME PROMPTS OR STORY IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS! I AM ABSOLUTELY GOING TO WRITE MORE AFTER THIS STORH IS FINISHED AND J WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE!!

__________


	12. To Save A Spider Man (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t care what it would take…..
> 
> Tony would do anything to keep Peter safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! 
> 
> The last chapter! 
> 
> This story has been so fun for me to write, and I am so sad to be finishing it! 
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you guys! I never expected to get this much love and support on this story! 
> 
> You guys truly motivate me to continue writing more stories! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Back so soon?” Fury asked as Tony entered Shield Headquarters. 

“Just coming to check on the Spider-jerk,” Tony said. He technically wasn’t lying. He was here to check on the kid, but checking wasn’t the only thing he would be doing. 

“Maybe you can get him to finally cooperate,” Fury said as Tony walked past him and headed towards the cell where the boy was being held. Tony didn’t say anything, but responded with a simple thumbs up. 

It was not easy to find the boy. Tony had to turn down many different hallways and a few flights of stairs. This ended up helping him when he attacked a security guard that was alone, and took the man's uniform and mask. Tony managed to hide the unconscious guard in a nearby maintenance closet, and the uniform in the bag he had brought with him. 

He went the long way to Peter from there. He made sure to walk down as many unnecessary hallways as possible so if someone found the guard in the closet, they wouldn’t trace it back to him. 

When he finally reached the boy’s cell, he was shocked to find that there were no security guards outside. He understood why when he scanned the security card he had been given and three sets of steel doors opened in front of him. 

The boy was lying on his cot, but quickly jumped up when he heard the doors open. The kid kept kid kept his head hung low, as if expecting another round of torture. He looked absolutely terrible. His chest was still covered in burns that hadn’t fully healed. He had many old cuts and bruises, and some fresh ones as well. The kid was filthy from the lack of showers, and looked even skinnier than when Tony had last saw him. 

“You look like shit kid,” Tony finally said. Peter must have recognised his voice. Tony’s heart sank when the fragile boy flinched a little at the sound of his voice. Tony didn’t realize how traumatized the kid was, and how much he had contributed to that. Peter kept looking at the floor.

“No need to be scared kid, geez, what did they do to you,” The kid kept looking at the floor. Tony wanted the kid to answer so badly. 

“Jesus Peter, look at me. I’m not going to hurt you,” Tony said. He felt terrible for what he had done to this young boy, and was sure that you could hear the guilt in his voice. Peter finally looked up, and Tony felt his face drop. The bruises on the boy’s face were terrible, and looked extremely fresh. Tony made eye contact with Peter, and his heart broke at the terrified look in the kid’s eyes. 

“What’s the torture for today?” The boy asked in a monotone voice. It was terrible, this poor boy had been through so much. He had been hurt to the point where he didn’t even seem to care anymore. He just wanted to get the pain over with. This broke Tony’s heart even more. 

“I’m not here to torture you kid, this is a rescue mission,” Tony replied. Peter’s expression turned into one of shock and confusion. It was luike he couldn’t believe that someone would save him. 

“What,” The boy mumbled in confusion. 

“Yeah kid, I’ll explain later. Here, put these on,” Tony tossed Peter the guard’s clothes. The kid started putting them on without hesitation . 

“Wait,” The boy said, stopping dead in his tracks, “Won’t they see through the cameras?” 

“Hacked the surveillance,” Tony said, acting like it was not big deal. (Even though it was)

The boy finished changing, and Tony handed him the guard’s mask, and a security card. Peter quickly put the mask on, as Tony escorted him out of the room. 

Peter went along with the act very well. It actually surprised Tony how easy it was to walk through the building with Peter pretending to be his personal guard. 

It wasn’t until they got to the doors to the helipad when alarms started going off in the building behind them. Tony had a brief moment of panic before telling the kid to pick up the pace. They made it to the Quinjet just in time, and Tony looked back as they took off to see an angry Nick Fury rushing out the doors behind them. The jet sped away and headed back to the tower. 

When they arrived back at the tower, Tony showed the boy where he would be staying. It had already been decided that Peter would be staying at the tower for a long time to hide from Shield. 

The Avengers shared a big meal that night. Tony couldn’t help but notice how quickly Peter was eating his food, as if he was afraid that he wouldn’t get more for a while.

After dinner, the boy went to bed, and so did Tony. Although he spent most of the night lying awake thinking about Peter. He couldn’t believe what the poor boy had been through, and something in him felt like he needed to protect him. 

Tony made a decision right then and there : Tony would never let anyone or anything bad happen to that boy ever again. 

He didn’t care what it would take…..

Tony would do anything to keep Peter safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS IT! 
> 
> That is the last official chapter! 
> 
> (I will more than likely be doing some sort of epilogue that will include some of the events from the story in the other Avenger’s point of view [Steve, Nat, Bruce, etc])
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story! This was my first time ever writing fan fiction, and I cannot believe how much love and support it got! I read every single comment and see every single person who leaves kudos and it truly means the world to me! Thank you all so much! 
> 
> That being said, I am definitely going to be writing more stories! I have already started working on some other projects that I think you guys would like :)
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE WRITING IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS! THIS CAN BE PROMPTS, CHARACTER IDEAS, CONCEPTS, ETC.
> 
> One last giant THANK YOU to every single one of you reading this!!


End file.
